


Second Day of School

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, second day of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Not inspired by actual events...okay, maybe a wee bit. I'm sure many recall how excited most are on the first day of school, parents, kids, teachers...only to have to face the second day. Rosie is seven, she has been in primary school since the age of five and normally loves school.





	Second Day of School

"I don't want to go!!!!!!"

"Ro?" 

Rosie looked up at Sherlock, arms crossed in front of her, and a pout nearly of Sherlockian proportion on her normally sunny features.

Sherlock stood back a bit and tried to determine the issue. School uniform, though he disagreed with it in principle was neat and tidy, her brilliantly striped socks, the one nod to her personality were at the same height and seemed fine, her shoes -

"I can't find my sweater anywhere, I don't want a jelly sandwich for lunch, and - "

"Breathe, Ro."

"I'm not going."

"Ro?" Sherlock looked at his watch, plenty of time still before they needed to leave. "Can you find another sweater?"

"NO. I want MY sweater."

"Your green one?"

Rosie sniffed then nodded, the glare slowly easing in her eyes.

"It's in the wash, remember?"

"WHY is it IN the WASH?????" Rosie let out a high pitched squeal and ran to her room in tears.

John entered the flat at that moment, just coming home from an overnight shift, and gave Sherlock a kiss. "Second day of school?"

"Uhmmmhmmm."

"Sweater?"

"Sweater."

"In the wash?"

"Yep."

"Muddy from the park."

"Right."

"Well, it's raining, she won't want it to get wet, and she has the new brolly from Mycroft she's been dying to use, and her new boots, the orange pair with the purple polka-dots..."

Sherlock grinned at him and kissed his forehead. "Why people think I'm the genius, I'll never know. RO!!" Sherlock grabbed the brolly and boots and bravely knocked on Rosie's door.

Five minutes later, without another outburst, Rosie entered the kitchen as John was fixing her normal jelly sandwich. She cleared her throat and waited for him to look up. "Second day is hard, Papa."

"I know, Ro." He slipped her sandwich into her lunch box and closed it. "I remember how hard second day was, too. It will get easier, but some days are just hard, yeah?"

"Yeah, Papa." She took the offered lunch box and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love your jelly sandwiches. They are the best. Sorry I had a strop."

John gave her a hug and felt her relax into his arms. "Strops happen, best thing we can do is learn from them and see if we can't avoid them the next time, hmm?"

She pulled back and spun around. "Aren't my boots brilliant? They match my brolly and Uncle Myc is just...brilliant."

"Yes, that he is, he's something else."

"DA! Come on, you're gonna make me late!" Rosie ran to the door, pulling it open, then turning to blow John a kiss before bolting down the stairs.

"Coming, Ro! Wait for me -" Sherlock sighed as he kissed John before quickly pulling on his boots and grabbing his own umbrella. "I'll be back soon, try not to fall asleep, hmm?"

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Not telling."

"Oooh, a surprise...I love surprises...."

"DAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Hold your horses, Ro -"

"Love you -"

"Love you, too."


End file.
